


When my Soul leaves me I become whole

by Zachary_Finnius_OLeary



Series: Soul Eater AU (Shinigami Prince) [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary/pseuds/Zachary_Finnius_OLeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Soul Eater story about a heartbroken Kid who finds his dark prince. After Soul leaves Kid for Black*Star will Death the Kid ever be the same? This story is meant for lemon and YOAI lovers...not plot followers. Don't Like Don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Arjin is an original character I created for a manga I am writing. Unfortunately I am so addicted to Soul Eater that I had to write this. Please note that I do not own Soul Eater…but I want to own Kid….Oh yes…yes I do. Also this is my first fanfic and my first Yaoi Lemon so please be nice in the reviews.
> 
> Arjin stats: 6'-0'' muscular build about 180 lbs. Short black hair with red/white tips. Sky blue eyes with a scar from above his right eyebrow to just above his lip.
> 
> The story picks up after Arjin joins the academy and has already become friends with Kid and the group…I hate intros.

-Begin-

Arjin POV

I am sitting in the classroom listening to Professor Stein ramble on about dissecting some sea creature when I notice Kid sitting across the room. He looks sad. A few students over from him Soul Eater Evans scowls at Kid with disgust.

'I wonder what happened between those two. They've only been dating a few weeks.'

Kid notices me looking and I look back at Stein quickly. Secretly I am head over heels in love with that young man. Ever since I came to the Academy he has been a good person and a nice guy. I wanted to ask him out, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I am not one for mushy love. I want him so badly though. Damn it.

*Bell Rings*

Kid gets up quickly and shuffles over to me before I had a chance to get up from my seat.

"Why were you staring at me?" Kid asks.

"Well, um, you looked sad. I was thinking that I hoped everything was okay between you and Evans." I stumble over my heavy words.

Kid looked happy and sad all together," Well it's not. He dumped me for Black * Star."

"What? Why?"

"He said I was too much of a pussy boy and I needed to grow a pair."

I pull him into a hug, "Oh man I am so sorry. I know you really like him."

"Liked him." Kid corrects me.

"Right, um hey how about we head to Deathbucks and I buy you a drink and we talk?"

Kid smiles at me, "Really? That would be nice. I need a friend right now."  
-

We arrive at Deathbucks after a short, quiet walk. I get us our drinks and join Kid at the table.

"Here you go Kid." I say handing him his drink.

"Thank you Arjin." Kid smiles sipping the hot drink.

'I am going to tell him exactly how I feel.'

"Hey Kid, um ya know…what Soul did to you is very very wrong and I… well…I would never….um never do that to you." 'I sound so stupid!'

Kid just looks at me and almost chokes on his coffee.

"Sorry, I um…shit…um" I stammer again.

"What do you mean you would never do that?"

"Well if I were your boyfriend I would never do something to hurt you." I smile behind my cup.

"Are you saying you like me?"

"Y-yeah…yeah I am." I say, "And I would like for you to go on a date with me."

"Aren't we kind of on one now?"

"Yeah, I guess we are…"

"Would you like to come to my house?"

"Kid, I would love to."

Kid and I walk to his mansion, which I have never seen. 'Damn that thing is huge!' We walk up to the door and Kid hands me his coffee so he can pull out his key. As we enter the house it is quiet.

"Liz? Patty? Anyone home?" Kid shouts throughout the house.

I hand him back his coffee and he invites me to sit on the couch. My eyes skim the artwork and decorations on the walls of the Death Home.

"You have such an amazing house."

"Thank you. I am glad you like it. Soul said it was boring."

"Boring? No. These paintings are magnificent; who painted them?"

"I did."

I look at Kid with amazement in my eyes. He sits next to me admiring a piece of artwork hanging on the wall beside the couch.

"You? Who I am really amazed." I commend him, sipping my coffee again.

Kid and I spend nearly three hours chatting about art and music and everything else. The more we talk the more I just want to kiss him. I carefully inch closer to him as the conversation continued until we were touching knees. He notices our contact, but doesn't move away. I can't stop myself. I kiss him gently on the lips.

"Mmph" He gasps, quickly relaxing and returning the kiss.

He leans into me and our lips press tightly together. I carefully lick his bottom lip asking for entry. My request is granted. Our tongues meet for the first time, dancing and fighting for dominance. He sucks on my tongue making me moan. I put my hand on his cheek pulling him even closer into our kiss. The need to breathe becomes more evident, but I just can't turn away.

Finally we part, panting, and gasping. I look into his eyes and his droopy lids partly cover the golden beauty of them. 'He is a beautiful man.' I rest my hand on his knee.

"I had to do that. I'm sorry" I look away.

"No I liked it. Please I want to do that again. Let's just go to my room so Liz and Patty don't catch us."

"Ok" 'Damn it could this day get any better?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so here is Chapter 2. Please review and let me know if my YAOI filled ramblings are any good. Thanks! Contains YAOI (boy-love). Also a little citrusy today.**

**I don't own Soul Eater…but oh if I did…the things I would do….hehehehe.**

-Begin-

Kid grabs my hand and leads me up to his room. I couldn't help but admire the different paintings and sculptures that lined the staircase. At the top of the stairs is a portrait of a tall man who looks a lot like Kid, but older. The white stripes in his hair circle all the way around his head.

"Who is that Kid?" I ask staring at the life-size portrait.

"My father."

"What? That is Shinigami-sama? I have never seen his face before." I gasp in awe.

"Yeah…looks exactly like me. And his father looked exactly like me. And his father…you get the idea." Kid yawns.

I look at him, "So all Shinigamis look exactly the same?"

"Yup"

Kid opens the door to his room. Peering inside I see more beautiful paintings all perfectly placed to maintain perfect symmetry. I stand there admiring the amazing artwork, my mouth hanging open slightly. Suddenly my mouth was filled with the sweet taste of Kid's tongue. He stood on his tip-toes to reach me as I stared off at the beauty around us. I close my eyes and focus on the beauty here in front of me. I wrap my arms around his petite waist and pull him closer.

'He has such soft lips'

I finally come up for air and look into his lust-drunk eyes. He smiles shyly at me.

'He is so fucking cute!'

I bend down, my face mere centimeters from his. My lips brush his, "I want to make you feel loved."

Kid gasps, his bottom lip quivering.

'Oh no…he is going to cry'

I step back watching him as he watches the floor. Tear fall on the hardwood below his feet.

"Kid, I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." I plead to him feeling like an ass.

He looks up at me and smiles, tears still welling up in his beautiful golden eyes, "Soul never said anything like that to me. He never wanted to make me feel anything. It was always about him. Always."

I grab Kid and pull him as close to me as I can get him. My fingers slide through his perfect black hair.

"He said I was selfish and a pussy when I brought it up. That's why he left me." Kid's muffled voice speaks into my shirt.

I push him back slightly and raise his chin so I can see his tear stained face, "I will never treat you like that. I want to make you happy and make you feel like the beautiful Death Prince you are. I want to make you feel loved. I want you to be happy. I want you to be mine."

I kiss him tenderly, the salt of his tears coating his lips. 'How could that jackass treat him like that?' Kid perks up a little and pushes his tongue past my lips. His soft muscle massages my own, twisting and twirling about my mouth. I suck lightly on the boy's tongue, making him moan, a sound that vibrates my soul. 'I want to take him…take him away. Make him forget that bastard.'

Kid pants for air after breaking our kiss with a sorrowful sigh. I watch him as his eyes look deep into me. He is searching. Looking for my intentions. He extends his hand and I take it into mine. The young shinigami leads me to the lush bed in the center of the room. His soft black velvety blanket lays atop the king sized mattress. The head board is carved in dark cherry stained oak. I look hard at the carved structure and see a Shinigami's mask. It was one of the old masks, the real mask.

"That is me. This is the only piece I have done I am truly proud of." Kid smiles, "I made it to show what I will look like once I become Shinigami. Once I am perfect"

"Kid…you are perfect now." I say leading into a kiss. I press firmly into his soft reaper lips. I place my right hand on his cheek so I can feel his soft skin. A steady stream of tears leak from Kid's eyes, down his cheeks, and off his chin. My left hand slides under his shirt, my fingers slowly glide along his pale back. I lay him back on the bed, rolling on top of him as we continue our slow and tender kiss. Our tongues reintroduce themselves in my lover's warm mouth.

I leave his soft lips and kiss down his jawline to his chin. The reaper's pants for air cause his chest to heave under me. Carefully I unbutton the top couple buttons of his white shirt. Peppering kisses down his neck to his chest I make him moan.

Lightly my lips continue as my fingers unbutton the rest of his shirt, fully exposing his torso. Kid squirms as I blow cool air over his bare skin. Shinigami fingers slide through my hair begging me to continue the worship of his body. His tender nipples beckon my tongue to swirl the hardening nubs. I suck lightly on each one making sure to maintain perfect left and right balance for my lover. He lets out a deep moan as my hands explore his subtle abs.

"I will only continue if you want me to my Shinigami." I purr into his ear.

Piercing yellow eyes strike me, holding me, "I want you to continue Arjin. Please. Don't stop, make me yours."

**A/N Another short one. I may or may not continue writing this one today. Maybe tomorrow. Hehehe Enjoy. And as always Thank you for reading, reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok Chapter 3. I promised Lemon and Lemon you shall have!**

**I don't own squat diddly. Yeah…none of it….zilch…nada**

**Also this Chapter is dedicated to Kara Black. Hey thanks for being my first fan!**

-Begin-

Kid's breath is calm, his face full of desire, and his innocent expression made me slightly aroused. I remembered the loud arguments Kid and Soul would have about who would be the uke. Soul would order him to be the uke, saying no cool guy would ever uke. I could always see the hurt in Kid's sexy eyes.

I let a sly smile cross my face. My hand slowly slides under the waistband of Kid's trousers. The young shinigami gasps and moans at my gentle touch. I wrap my long fingers around the shaft of his erection, giving a gentle squeeze. A soft yelp comes from my lover's lips. With my free hand I undo his pants sliding them down and throwing them onto the floor. He lay before me with only an unbuttoned shirt covering his arms. The faint light of the room reflects off his tender eyes. Rhythmically I begin to stroke Kid's shaft.

"A-Arjin…mhmm…nng…ah..Ar…" Is all he can say.

Lowering myself, I bring my mouth to his throbbing cock. I lick the head with a flick of my tongue. "Uh-uhhg…mmm." He tastes like a fine chocolate, sweet and desirable. My lips part taking his dick into my mouth. Furiously I lick and slurp, bobbing my head until all of him is in me. "Oh s-shit…" Passionate fingers grab my head resonating from the moaning young man. He presses his hips into my filled mouth, bucking and crying out in pleasure. "Fuck Arjin…make me cum!"

With a slurp I pull away without making him climax. "I want you to do something for me."

Kid looks at me, hardly able to move, slight fear in his eyes. I knew he started thinking I wanted him to uke or to please me somehow.

I remove my clothes and stood before the man naked. His eyes grow wide, pondering my plan. Gently I straddle his hips. Kid winces his eyes shut, anticipating my entry. Instead he gasps as I lower myself onto his engorged member. 'Shit…that hurts.' I refuse to show him any pain. The journey continues until…'Ah..that's it.'

"K-Kid. You…oh…you're so big" I moan hitting my own pleasure spot.

The expression on his face was a mix of shock and happiness. He begins slowly raising his hips from the bed and thrusts into my already filled hole. He becomes more sure of himself and picks up a steady pace. Cold hands grip my throbbing erection. He ran his thumb on my tip spreading pre cum around the glistening tip. Shinigami times the actions of his hands with his hips. I clench my stretched muscles around his rock hard shaft.

"Arjin…I…I…"

Death the Kid throws his head back against the bed with a wild scream and releases his burning seed within me. As he rides his orgasm out, still thrusting I too fall victim to a climax. I cum onto Kid's chest and stomach with a ferocious grunt. Slumping onto his chest I pant for breath. He wraps his arms around my sweating body, holding me close.

I kiss my lover deeply, pushing my tongue in past his lips. He groans into my throat; a pleasure filled sound. With a slight push he raises me up and breaks the kiss.

"Why…why did you let me be the seme?" Kid pleads for the answer.

"I knew that is what you wanted." I smile.

Tears begin to well up into my seme's eyes, "I told you. I want you to be happy. No matter what. If that means I need to be uke once in a while, then so be it."

Kid lets out a full blown sob, "I-I-…I love you damn it….I fucking love you."

I freeze with shock. 'He loves me?' I smile, looking down into his eyes, "I love you too Shinigami."

I carefully roll off of him and lay next to the boy. He snuggles up to me as we curl up under the blanket. His still sweaty back is pressed against my chest, my arms holding him as close to me as possible. I waited until his breathe slowed and I knew he was asleep.

"Good night my Shinigami." I whisper in his ear.

I close my eyes and drift to sleep. My last thought was of my sweet Reaper.

The next morning I open my eyes, blinking at the bright sun. Kid was still asleep in my arms. Carefully I slip my arm out from under him and head downstairs completely nude. Liz and Patty are sitting at the kitchen table chatting away and doing their nails.

"Gaaaaaaaah…Arjin? You are stark-ass naked! Where is Kid?" Liz screams

"Shhhhh…he is sound asleep. I am going to make him breakfast so don't wake him up." I smile.

"Naked!" Patty cheers.

I quickly prepare breakfast and carefully arrange the dishes on the tray so Kid will be pleased with the symmetry. Happily I walk up the steps to my sleeping prince.

Kids POV

I roll over expecting to feel Arjin's body. He isn't there.

'Just like Soul.'

"He left me. Just like Soul always did. I thought he was different." I sob out loud to no one.

I shove my head under a pillow and quietly cry to myself.

'Why are you so fucking stupid? Shit. Every guy hates me because I am not symmetrical. I am garbage… I will never be a perfect Shinigami.'

The door creaks open and footsteps enter my room. 'It's Liz or Patty coming in to cheer me up.'

"Shinigami-kun why are you hiding under your pillow?" A familiar voice instantly cheering me up.

I sit up sending the pillow across the room, tears in my eyes, "Arjin! You stayed?"

"Yeah…wh-why wouldn't I?"

"You weren't in the bed, so I thought you left."

"Nah, I was making you breakfast."

Hot tears well up in my eyes again; tears of absolute happiness.

"Kid, it's just bacon and eggs." The taller boy smiles.

"It's not the fucking eggs… I am just happy. Soul…Soul never stayed. He would wait until I fell asleep and then leave me. I would pretend to sleep and watch him leave. He would sometimes say mean or horrible things to himself about me. I thought you had left when I woke up. I am so glad you are still here…with me." I babble behind my soggy eyes.

Arjin set the tray on the desk and sat beside me, "Oh my darling Shinigami. That is horrible. I won't leave you like that. I promise."

I threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

'I am so going to rub this in Soul's face on Monday' both boys thought proudly.

-End-

**A/N Thank you for reading. I had original planned on this being the end, but my mind started racing and ooooh the ideas! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! Another Chapter just for you! Between my girlfriend and my only…I mean #1 fanfic fan Kara Black I have no choice but to update as quickly as possible. I promise to update as often as I can with hopefully 2 chapters a day. I publish them as I finish so the story keeps going. I will be gone ALL weekend, but my mind will keep running. LOL. Enjoy!**

**Please remember I don't own any part of the Great Soul Eater! Except for my Death the Kid worshipping shrine. Lol. I kind of own Arjin as he is my character, but I don't have a copyright on him or anything. So don't steal him I guess. I dunno. Have fun!**

-Begin-

Kid's POV

'This morning is the best morning I have ever had. Not only did a gorgeous hunk stay the night with me, but he made me breakfast in bed…and he is a great cook!'

I drink the last bit of orange juice and sigh happily. Arjin ruffles my hair and takes the tray downstairs. Liz shouts at him for still being naked. Memories flow through my mind as I ponder this happy feeling.

'He is so much better than Soul. He is nicer, funnier, and better looking…plus he doesn't hit me.'

_{"You are a fucking pussy boy. You are so selfish and pathetic!" Soul screams at me._

" _How am I am pussy? I just want you to take it easy on me once in a while. You are too rough in bed and you never let me Seme! Do you even care how I feel about that?" I scream at the white haired boy._

" _If you didn't like it you would have left a long time ago!" The demon Scythe scowls._

" _Maybe I will leave you. What then?" My eyes dart to the floor._

_A strong hand hits my cheek sending my face whipping violently to the right. He hit me. He punched me in the face. I place my hand over the throbbing skin glaring at the asshole. This wasn't the first time. He will hit me again if I don't give him what he wants tonight. I knew this._

" _You won't leave me. You are too much of a chicken shit coward to stand up to me."_

_He takes a step toward me. I swing my balled up fist straight into his nose, "You aren't going to hurt me anymore."_

_Soul stares at me, blood trickling from his face. I turn and run down the hall, not stopping for anything. That was the last time.}_

'I have Arjin now. He is so kind, and sweet, and handsome.'

A sudden weight on me forces me to open my eyes. Arjin is sitting on top of me, his face mere inches away from mine. His sky blue eyes are full of happiness.

"Can we go to the mall? Please? I really want to take you shopping." Arjin begs.

"Um sure. That sounds like fun."

"Great let's take a shower, cause, well you have me all over you and well…I want to see you all wet!"

Arjin tickles me and chases me into the bathroom. We shower and dress quickly then head out to the mall.

Arjin POV

'He is so damned adorable. I think…I want to make this official.'

"Kid I have a very important question to ask you." I smile, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk.

"What Arjin?" He looks back at me.

I hop onto the bus stop bench and shout as loud as I can, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Every head on the street turns to look at the crazy black-haired man screaming like an idiot on the street. Kid becomes so red I wanted to dip a french-fry in him.

"Arjin, must you make a scene?" Kid whispers.

"YES, YES I MUST BECAUSE DAMN IT I LOVE YOU!" I continue my bizarre ranting.

"You…love me…? *sigh* Yes I will be your boyfriend." Kid whispers.

"WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU?" I shout extending my hand to pull him up onto the bench.

Kid steps up and screams, "YES I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Shit Kid you don't have to yell I am right here." I joke.

We hop off the bench, ignoring all the gawkers. I grab his hand and we stroll to the mall together.

I glance at Kid as I hold the door open for him. He is blushing and smiling, completely full of happiness. I grab him and plant a huge kiss right there for all to see. Kid practically melts in my arms with a tiny moan.

"You are full of spunk this morning." Kid teases.

"Yup. If I remember correctly you filled me with spunk last night."

"Shhhhh. Damn it…don't say that out loud." Kid made the "Excalibur" face.

"Oh fine. Sourpuss." I ruffle his hair again.

He loops his arm through mine and we troll along the mall together.

"Kid! Hey Kid!" A voice calls to us from behind.

We turn to see Maka Albarn jogging toward us. She looked up at me and then back at Kid. She seemed a bit upset that I was there. Perhaps it was because I beat her on the last Super Exam and scored in the top of our class.

'Nah, no one is that petty'

"Soul has been looking everywhere for you. Why are you hanging all over this nerd for anyway?" Her words had a bite to them.

'Or not…'

"Soul can kiss my ass. I don't want to be with him anymore. I thought a punch to the nose would have made that clear, but since he always hit me to show how much he "loved" me he must think I am head over heels for that dick!" Kid shouts at the blonde girl. "Besides, he is fucking Black*Star now anyway."

"Only because he is a much better lay than you are." An all too familiar voice rings from our right.

'Soul'

I grab Kid and wrap my arms around him tightly. I could feel Kid shaking ever so slightly. Soul scares him absolutely shitless.

"I don't NEED you anyway. You were nothing more than a cock warmer for me. I hope you are ready to handle this little pussy boy. He is pretty high maintenance." Soul blasts, flashing his sharp teeth.

Kid spins around in my arms so he is facing me. "I'll show you pussy boy."

Shinigami arms wrap around my neck, pulling me to his soft lips. His lust driven tongue pushes into my mouth and begins ravishing my mouth.

'Atta boy'

I pull him close and participate in the sloppy display of public affection. Soul and Maka growl and storm away. Kid doesn't stop. His fingers grip tightly on my hair, pulling and tugging. Finally he needed air and pulls his lips from mine. A bead of saliva stretches between us. Kid wipes his mouth and smiles at me.

"Sorry. I guess that wasn't really necessary."

His sudden stand made me really fucking horny. I grab his hand and rush him into the nearest clothing store. I shove him into a changing room and pinned him to the wall.

"Just so you know. I am very proud of you, but what you did was really hot." I purr in his ear.

I crush his lips in a bruising kiss. I coax his delicious tongue to dance with mine while I slide my right hand down Kid's pants. Apparently his little display made him hot too. I gave his cock a tug forcing a moan from Shinigami's throat.

Breaking the kiss I ask, "Is it ok if I give you a reward for your courage?"

A hurried nod is my answer. I unfasten his pants and drop them to the floor along with his blood red boxer-briefs. His glistening erection was the center of my attention as I stroke him slowly.

"Ah…ng" Kid moans.

'I can't take it'

I drop to my knees and lick the underside of his shaft from base to tip. "Oh…..uh...uh." I grab onto his firm ass cheeks and pull him into my mouth. "Shit…Arjin…uh... don't stop." I suck hard and fast thrusting my mouth over his member. Kid's breathing becomes rapid and irregular. I hum, vibrating his cock as I slurp and lick.

"Arjin…I'm..Oh yes I am c—cu…"

With a thrust of his delicate hips he releases his pent up pleasure into my eager mouth. I let no drop go to waste and suck him through his orgasm. He slides down the wall to the floor in a spent heap. I watch his chest heave in glorious victory.

"Well then…can we stop by the book store before we go home?" I smile

The back of his head hit the wall as he starts to laugh, "Sure, just help me stand up first."

-End-

**A/N Okie dokie. So that is the end of Chapter 4. I promise Chapter 5 as soon as I refresh my inspiration….I love gummy fruit snacks…but I ran out… I eat like 10 little pouches while I write this stuff. Anyway. Hope you like this. Please review! BTW there will be some actual plot to this…I think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Ok so I am not going out of town this weekend as previously predicted. So more writing…hazzah's are in order. Thank you for the reviews (even tho it's the same wonderful fan writing them) hehehe. Anyway onwards and upwards as they say…way up!**

**Nope, still don't own Soul Eater or that delicious little ebony haired shinigami. *slurp***

-Begin-

Arjin's POV

Kid is passed out on his couch. We had gone shopping for about 8 hours and I probably sucked him off 4 or 5 times. He was spent. I place the bags down in his room and write him a quick note:

_I am very glad you had fun. I headed to my stay room so you could actually get some sleep. Call me when you wake up in the morning._

_3 Arjin_

I walk back into the living room and plant a soft kiss on the sleeping Reaper's head. Quietly I walk to the door and shut it behind me. The cool night air made me sigh. I head toward the Shibusen looking at the stars.

'Kid is so cute. I wish he didn't have such a bad time with the Evans boy. What made Soul do those things to him? I need to talk to Shinigami about this. Evans must be punished for hurting such a gentle and loving kid.'

I reach the front door of the DWMA and walk through the halls to the guest rooms.

'I feel like a prisoner down here.'

I push open the door and set the shopping bag I still had down on the floor. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I enjoy being here at the DWMA. I want to continue being here with Kid. I love him.

I walk to the Death Room and pound on the door. It opens and I walk through the hall of guillotines.

"Arjin, it's very late. What brings you here tonight?" Lord Death cheerfully greets me.

I bow, "I wanted to talk to you about Kid and Evans."

"Ah yes the scythe child. They broke up as I recall."

"Yes my lord, however are you aware of the violence that took place during their relationship?"

"Violence?"

"Evans manipulated, beat, and even raped Kid at times."

"What?" Death's voice went from his chipper child-friendly chime to his deep "I am going to beat some ass" tone.

"Yes sir it is true."

"Arjin how do you know this?"

"I-I spent last night with your son. We spoke for quite some time and then well…."

The chipper comes back "You two did it didn't you."

My cheeks turn red, "Yes sir, we  _did it_. Fully approved by Kid of course."

"And does Kid know of your little secret?"

"No, sir, I-I haven't told him. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to let anyone know."

"Kid keeps secrets well, I think he should know."

"Know what?" Kid's voice pipes up into our conversation.

I spin around and see a stern faced Kid. He looked very unhappy knowing I had a secret.

"Kid, we weren't going to tell anyone about Arjin because it is a very touchy subject."

"Touchy? Why?"

"Arjin's origins are…we-"

"Lord Death may I please?"

"Of course"

"Kid, I- I don't know an easy way to say this…so I'll just come out and say it. Asura was my father and the witch that Kami and Spirit killed was my mother. Lord Death has been secretly taking care of me since Kami killed my mother. I humbly asked him to allow me to attend the school and he granted my wish. We haven't told anyone because; well, because it is dangerous."

"You are a Kishin?"

"Well not fully…Lord Death taught me how to control both the witch in me and the Kishin."

"I fucking slept with a Kishin?" Kid rages "You fucking bastard…I-I-…rah!"

I watched Kid storm away through the bladed corridor.

"Hmmm…that didn't go very well did it?" Shinigami says with a sweat drop.

'Great, now he hates me.'

Death's large foam-like hand rests palm down on my head, "He will understand soon, that you are only a Kishin by blood…not by Soul."

Kid's POV

'How could he hide that from everyone? He is a danger to everyone. Oh shit I-I had sex with him. I graaaah what do I do. I love him….NO, no I can't. But I do…No…I won't. I just won't. He was so kind and loving though. What do I do?'

I lean against a wall and just start crying into my hands. 'It can't be true. I would have sensed it.'

Arjin's POV

"Now normally I don't condone violence among students, but in this case I can make an exception. I would like you to go rough up the Evans boy. Don't kill him. Just make him learn a lesson."

"Yes my Lord."

I head to the apartment that Maka and Soul share. I raise two fingers to my forehead and quietly say, "Truth protect off."

The Kishin eye symbol appears centered on my forehead. I had learned many years ago how to channel the madness and not let it get me. I could hide the symbol, my truth, the same way I hide my witch soul with soul protect. I climb up the storm drain on the side of the house. The first window I see is Albarn's.

She is sound asleep with a small T.V. on across from her. I slide across the window frame and peer in the next room over. Evans.

Slowly I open the window and step inside. Soul was alone. The faint smell of sweat rose to meet my nose. I approached his bedside watching him snore with his mouth open. I placed my hand above his mouth.

"Kishin mockery." I whisper.

A small red Kishin symbol drops from my hand to his mouth. He chokes and coughs and sits up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to make sure you never touch Lord Death's son again." I growl in a tone much deeper than before.

"What is that symbol on your…you're a Kishin!" He shouts.

"Yeah."

A blade appears where his arm had been and he lunges forward. I grab his throat and slam him to the floor.

"Don't fuck with me child." I say punching him in the face with my free hand. "You are lucky I was ordered to only mess you up. You made him cry you rat bastard!" Another punch, "I will make sure you never hurt him again."

I place my free hand centered on his exposed chest, "Kishin Judgment, crushing blow." I growl tightening my grip on his throat.

I stand up releasing him.

"What did you do to me?"

"You will find out in due time. For now…Kishin cleanse…forget I was ever here. Go back to bed and rest."

Soul stretches his arms out and walks to his bed. He plops down and begins snoring.

'Sleep tight you bastard'

I leave the way I came in and head to Kid's mansion.

Kid's POV

'When I see him I will apologize. It's not like he ever hurt someone. Right? Has he? He loves me. He really does. I can see it in his eyes. Why can't I sense him though?'

I hear a knock at the door. Quickly I run to the door and throw it open. There before me is Arjin, staring right at me with fiery eyes.

"I am sorry." He proclaims his voice much deeper than I remember.

"You- your head."

"I know. This is half of who I am. I want to show you the real me. I want you to trust me. I need you to love me."

He slowly walked toward me, placing his fingers under my chin. Arjin lowers his lips to mine and tenderly kisses me.

"Let me show you who I am. Let me prove I love you." The Kishin's voice trembles

I lean into his kiss, needing him, wanting him. He pulls me into his chest and kisses my forehead.

"I want to show you one more thing," Arjin smiles.

Arjin POV

I follow Kid into the house. He has a light hold on my hand, leading me inside. We sit on the couch and I look at him with sadness on my face.

"I have shown you half of me. The other half will make you feel uneasy." I explain.

"Soul Protect Off." I whisper.

Kid's eyes grow large as I expose my witch soul. Slowly dark black scar-like tiger stripes cover my body. Suddenly Kid pounces on me, pinning me to the couch.

"Your stripes…are perfectly symmetrical!"

"Are they? I hadn't noticed before." I say with confused blinking.

Kid kisses me roughly, "As long as you never ever use your powers to hurt anyone I won't mind."

My expression changes to a hurt scowl.

"What is it my love?" Kid asks.

"Your father ordered me to punish Evans. I inserted a Kishin Mockery curse inside of him. If he ever lays a hand on an innocent person again he will fall victim to horrible pain and suffering. My Kishin Judgment will make sure he never touches a person without cause again."

"That's all you did?"

"I might have punched him in the mouth a couple of times."

"That's it. Right?"

"Yes."

"Please make yourself look n-normal and stay with me tonight," Kid smiles helping me to my feet.

"Soul Protect On. Truth Protect On," I whisper.

I kiss Kid passionately. A shock filled gasp passes his lips.

"I will never hurt you." I promise to my Shinigami.

**A/N Ok this chapter lacked in citrusy goodness but mark my words. Chapter 6 will fulfill your tartest desires! Please review. Much love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok so I promised you Lemons….hmmm lets crank out some damned lemons!**

**I don't own Soul eater….blah blah blah.**

-Begin-

I sit up yawning. Kid is snuggled up to me snoring and drooling.

'It's Sunday…what should we do today…I know!'

Sneakily I crawl under the blankets. Kid is wearing silky black boxers and nothing else. He clearly had a pleasant dream because he had an extreme case of morning wood. I carefully reach into his boxers and pull out his dick. A grin wipes across my face as I flick my tongue over the head.

"Mmmm." Kid moans in his sleep.

I take just the tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue all over it. "Ungg mmm" I suck once, and then a second time. "Arjin…mm ughn what are you….ung." I inch my way down his length until I completely surround him. Kid rips the blanket off of me and gawks at his unconventional alarm clock. A steady slurp and he relaxes. "Good fucking….ahhh Morning." I start deep throating his erection. Little-Shinigami's hands grab my hair as he thrusts into my mouth.

"Jin…aghh I…"The younger man screams into the crisp morning air.

He bucks wildly, a challenge to hold on. I pin his waist down and give one last suck. That is the end. He comes in a sweaty muddle of glory. His hair sticks to his forehead as his chest heaves for precious air. Kid props himself up on his elbows.

"I want to…uhnnn. I want to make you feel what you have been doing to me," He stumbles.

He sits up and pushes me down. I always sleep in the nude so he had no obstacles to face. His soft fingers lightly trace the length between my legs. Kid allows his fingers to fall below my cock to my testicles. A light squeeze and I start moaning.

Kid's POV

I wanted to make him cum; make him feel as good as he makes me feel. Lovingly I grip his length and give a firm stroke."Ahhh. Good." A smile appears on my face hearing his sounds of approval. Lowering my head between his legs I give a few more strong strokes. He lays flat on his back gripping the sheets beneath him. "Mmmm just like that." I start sucking the tip. 'I want him inside of me.' I take more of his length into my mouth. My tongue runs rough circles around the muscle. 'I need him inside of me.'

"Jin?" I pant, letting go of his dick.

"Gahh, uh..yeah?"

"I want to uke." I blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. Please?"

He smiles a sweet, loving smile, "Ok."

My lover kisses me deeply. I part my lips to coax his tongue in. The Kishin's soft tongue explores my mouth. He pushes me slowly onto my back, lying on top of me. Arjin's lips part from mine and pepper wet kisses down my neck. He gently nibbles and sucks on each side.

'He always takes such care to keep the balance'

His hot tongue runs down the center of my chest, going lower to my stomach. He extends three fingers to my face.

"Get my fingers nice and wet so I can get you ready," He purrs

Greedily I take his fingers in my mouth, sucking and licking each one. Once the digits are wet enough he pulls them from my mouth. He looks into my eyes and smiles. A crushing kiss lands on my lips as a slender finger circles my entrance. "Mmmm." He presses in and I squirm. It doesn't hurt, but it is a different feeling. The finger slides in and out making my heart race.

"More." I beg him.

He adds his second finger and I winced slightly. He begins to extend the space between his fingers, stretching me slowly. "Yes, A-Arjin." Another finger enters my body."Ahhahh." There is a gentle charm to his movements. Passionately he kisses me again our tongues dancing, my heart racing. I whimper sadly as his fingers leave me.

"I want you Arjin. I want you to fuck me." I beg.

"No."

"Arjin? Please."

"I will make love to you, not fuck you." He whispers in my air.

"I-I" I babble.

"Shhhh." He coos.

He sits up and places himself at me stretched entrance. Slowly he presses his cock into me. As he enters my body I tense and moan. 'It hurts a little, but damn it feels good' He reaches full depth and allows me to adjust. I nod, ready for him to take me. He brings his hips slowly back and thrusts inside again. "Gahh mmmm" Another thrust, quicker, stronger. "More." He takes a third strong thrust and finds it; that magical location that brings me to whimper in high pitched tone. Knowing where to hit he begins a steady rhythm. He hits the same spot each time. "F-f-faster baby please." He doesn't hesitate. His hips crash against my skin, slapping, filling the air with the sound.

I reach for my own dick and he slaps my hand away. He grabs me and strokes in time with his movements. My vision begins to get fuzzy. All I can hear is him; his breath, the sound of his skin against mine. "Kid!" he screams into the air, filling me with his hot cum. He rode out his orgasm until I too screamed. I let his name escape my lips like a prisoner freed for the first time.

He collapses on top of me, panting. The room is hot and smells like delicious sex.

Arjin POV

I don't want to move, but I need to. I need to thank him for trusting me enough to let me seme. I sit up and slowly remove my cock from his body. I kiss along his stomach, licking his juices from his skin. His hot and unsteady breath lures me to continue. I bite down on his hips one at a time. Already I can see he is getting hard, slowly, but surely. I lay a sweet kiss at the base of his recharging tool. Death the Kid gasps with each sensual touch. Gently his Shinigami fingers slide through my hair and tenderly scratch the back of my neck. I caress his scrotum with my left hand and reach for his hand with my right. He laces his fingers with mine. I kiss the tip of his awakened penis.

"Arjin, oh how your lips are so soft."

I continue kissing each spot on my lover's brilliant cock. Finally I lick the cum from its head. I cautiously glide my teeth along the length. Nails dig into the flesh of my neck. Locking eyes with my Shinigami I take more of him, all of him into my throat. The salty taste of his earlier release flavors the already wonderful sense of him. I suck down lightly, just enough to get him to feel it. "You tease…uhmmm." I decide it is time for another release and bob my head, sucking and licking like a fool. Blood trickles down my neck from his nails burrowing into my flesh. My tongue whirls over the sensitive flesh.

"F-fuck…Arjin! Ahhhh!" The Reaper's voice echoes through Death Manor.

I sit up and smile at my victory. His seed drips from the corner of my mouth. Licking my lips I let out a strained breath.

"Hey I am so fucking happy you two are having soooooo much fun, but could you maybe not raise the fucking dead?" A voice hisses through the door.

I jump up and run to the door, opening it, "I'm sorry what?"

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star all stand there with mouths open.

"What is all over y-….ewwwwwwwwwwwwww gross is the jizz?" Black*Star childishly screams.

I look down at my stomach and find the remnants of Kid's earlier orgasm. I run my finger through it and stick the wet finger in my mouth.

"Mmmm, sure is" I laugh

The eavesdroppers run through the hall and out the front door. Kid wraps his arms around me and sighs into my back.

"Even I found that in bad taste. Let's take a shower," He chuckled.

-End-

**A/N Ok so I am noticing a pattern. Storyline, limeish, LEMON, storyline, limeish, LEMON. I like it. Shall I keep this pattern? Reviews please. Much love!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Wow 3 chapters in one day…hell I was bookin' it yesterday. Alright let's continue our little citrus filled adventure. Thank you once again to my GF and Kara Black for giving me rave reviews.**

**Do I really need to say it? I don't own Soul Eater. I would let Kid own me tho…lolz**

-Begin-

Arjin POV

"K-Kiddo…uhn!" I scream for what has to be the 5th time that morning.

Kid lets my spent dick drop between my legs as he licks my pleasure from his lips.

"Ok…no more…we have been at this all morning, we need to eat something other than cum and sweat." I laugh.

Kid sighs "Yeah, your right. I just really enjoy this…a lot."

I ruffle his hair, "I know, me too, but we need to get out of here and get some air."

We finally bring ourselves to get into the shower and get dressed. Kid is wearing a cute pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and black low-top Converse shoes. I am wearing baggy red shorts, a white t-shirt with a red open, button up shirt, and black skater-style shoes.

We walk down the stairs and see Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona sitting around the T.V. playing a video game.

"It's about damn time you guys came downstairs. Did you forget the Festival is today?" Liz verbally prods.

"Festival? Oh crap yeah that is today isn't it?" Kid smiles

"There will be games and food and a GIRAFFE!" Patty screams, nearly knocking me over with a leaping hug.

"A giraffe huh? Are you going to put it in a head lock and kill it?" I chuckle

"No…I don't think so. Hey! You and Kiddo were fucking last night right? Was it fun? I wanna fuck one day." Patty oh so blatantly blurts.

"Um well….yes?" I shrug, unsure how to tell the pistol anything without sounding like an ass.

"Well enough of that, let's go. I am starving!" Kid shouts.

We gather our things and head for the door. Kid laces his fingers in mine as we stroll down the street. I look over and see Crona holding hands with Patty. 'Oh how cute…Patty is going to kill that boy…girl…thing, person? Hell I don't know.' As we get closer to Shibusen we see the street fair and festival going on. Rides, games, vendors, and performers litter the streets.

"Let's get something for lunch and then we can hit the rides." Tsubaki suggests.

"Oooooh I want a giant turkey leg!" Patty squeals with desire dragging Crona through the mass of people, disappearing out of sight.

"Kid, what are you hungry for?" I smile

"Hmmm well I am fine for my protein today so….." Kid smirks

I allow myself to blush and squeeze his hand, "Not funny."

"Let's get some pizza." He decides.

We head over to the pizza vendor and place our orders. "What the fuck is wrong with you Black*Star. Quit fucking whining!"

I spin around and see Soul screaming at Black*Star. Kid squeezes my hand in a gasp.

"It's ok Kiddo. Watch"

Soul slaps Black*Star with the back of his hand. Suddenly the Scythe drops to the ground in pain, clenching his stomach. "Fuuuuck!"

"Soul are you ok?" Black*Star asks.

"Do I look ok to you? Shit." Soul hisses grabbing Black*Star's hand so he can get up.

"Hehe. Each time he causes someone pain it will get worse." I growl under my breath.

Kid looks at me with worried eyes, "You look a little creepy right now, just so you know."

"Huh? Sorry, didn't mean to. I just want to make sure my plan is working."

"Hey Kiddo! Look what I found." Liz calls out from across the walkway.

Kid heads over to Liz without me. I stand there glaring at Soul. There was something off about his soul. Something twisted. He didn't have a Kishin egg or anything, but something wasn't quite right. I watch as Black*Star follows Soul around the festival until they left my sight.

"Jin. Hey Jin? Look at this." Liz's voice snaps me back to reality.

"Huh? What?" I mutter.

"Do you think Tsubaki will like this?" Liz hands me a charm bracelet with different colored charms.

"Yeah, it's cute." I smile

"You need to get two so she will be symmetrical." Kid adds.

"I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend on the Ferris wheel." Liz brags.

"Wait what? When did you become interested in girls?" Kid's mouth hangs open.

"I dunno, I've always kinda liked Tsubaki. I want to see how she feels about me. Besides Patty has Crona and I feel lonely so I figured I would ask my crush."

"Well good luck with that." I smile taking our pizza from the pick-up window and following Kid to a seat.

Kid sits across from me and we enjoy our greasy, cheesy, junk food. 'He looks happy again.' Patty runs by holding a huge turkey leg and is being followed by a very angry giraffe. 'I swear…that child is going to be a terrorist or something' I look around the festival, watching all of the normal, happy people. 'Is this what it is like? Is this normal? I like this.'

"I'll be right back Jin. I have to use the restroom." Kid smiles and gives my forehead a poke.

I watch him walk away and smile to myself.

'He makes me feel normal…happy…sane. I like this. I wish my whole life had been like this. It's better now though. For now.'

I ponder my thoughts, remembering the past.

_I was 5 years old when Lord Death killed my father. I watch as his skin is peeled from his body, stretched into a bag and tied at the top. I sob uncontrollably, hating the dark man before me. My mother manages to scoop me up and runs away with me in her arms. We run until we reach Arachnophobia's layer. Lady Arachne was already gone, but we felt safe here. Mother taught me spells and how to harness my inner witch animal, the Tiger._

" _Good son, very good. You will be a strong warlock. You can avenge Asura's death and kill the Reaper" She praises._

_The other witches feared me. The often would hit me and call me horrible names. One witch, the middle Gorgon Sister, Medusa, hated me the most. She spends much of her time trying to get me away from my mother. She wanted to "see my blood" and "experiment" on me. Finally, Arachnophobia casted her out. One day my mother took me out on a mission of sorts to find information about the Shibusen. That's when it happened. Even though it was nearly 800 years since my father was killed I still only appeared to be 11 or 12. Kami and Spirit attacked. It was fast and precise. She fought my mother so quickly I didn't even have time to hide. I shot Kishin bombs at her and she sliced at me. Spirit cut open my face, nearly taking out my eye. Kami felt bad for me and took me to Death City. Lord Death took pity on me as well and made me live under the school in the guest housing and prison area. He came and visited me daily, teaching me ways to handle the madness and witch's blood. I grew to trust him, he was loving and kind. He never yelled or hit me. I looked to him as a father of sorts. He told me stories of Kid and the students. I had never seen any of the others he spoke of until one day I asked if I could join the academy. Surprisingly he said yes. He told Kid to take me around the school and introduce me to people. That was when I first fell in love with Kid. He was like his father; kind and gentle."_

"Yo! Earth to Jin!" Kid waves his hand in my face.

"Huh? Oh hiya." I smile.

"What ya thinking about?"

"You and your cuteness."

Kid blushes and grabs my hand dragging me to the Ferris wheel. We got our own cabin on the wheel and rode up to the top. Of course we take advantage of the situation and start making our and fondling each other. By the end of the ride we hurry to replace clothes and wipe faces. The rest of the evening we enjoy more food and games and time with friends. We start on the walk home.

I look back at the group behind me. Patty is carrying Crona on her back. Crona snores loudly, drooling on his girlfriend's shoulder. Then I see Tsubaki and Liz. They are shyly holding hands and giggle quietly.

"I see she said yes." I poke

They both blush and flip me off. We get to the house and Kid and I retire to his room.

"Let's just go to sleep. I think we have had enough fun today." I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." Kid agrees

We strip our clothes and crawl into bed. He snuggles up to my chest and sighs peacefully. We close our eyes and start to drift away.

"Mmm Liz… ohhh." Muffled moans shoot from the room over.

Kid and I sit up in a flash.

'Oh shit…no…it's going to be a long night.'

**A/N Ok so you get a choice here. Chapter 8 is either going to be Monday at school with some limes or Liz and Tsubaki having crazy hot lemons. I will NOT post until I get reviews asking for one or the other. Hehehehehehe yes I know….evil. Much love!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok so I have to get this damn Yuri out of the way so we can move on to delicious YAOI lemons!**

**I own nothing…sad.**

-Begin-

Liz's POV

"Tsubaki…" I moan.

The cold chains of Tsubaki's weapon form feel nice against my exposed chest. She stands before me completely naked; her hair extends down to the chain wrapped around my body. The ebony haired vixen tightens her hold on me.

"Beg for me Liz." She orders

Her face is just a couple inches from mine. Her hot breath tickles my nose.

"Please Tsubaki, I want you, please." I cry

Tsubaki crushes my lips with her own. Her heated tongue crosses the threshold of my lips. The faint taste of alcohol seasons her flavor. She explores the inside of my mouth, dancing, and licking. Her hands skirt across my exposed stomach and hips.

"Do you want it?" The demon blade purrs.

"Yes, Tsubaki, yes!" I scream.

The chains disappear and she grinds her palm along my sensitive mound. Forceful hands push me onto my back, sprawling me out onto the bed. Tsubaki kisses around each of my tender nipples. Delicious suckles ring from her lips as she hardens each nub. Gentle teeth bite and mark the tanned skin of my chest. She moves down kissing my stomach, licking my navel. Creeping along slowly she finally reached my freshly shaved mound.

"T-Tsubaki." I groan.

A warm sensation overcomes the guardian of my entrance. Her tongue violates my clitoris, sending waves of pleasure up my spine. The flat of her tongue strokes my hardened clit. My eyes snap shut as I raise my hips into her warm tongue. A filling pressure makes me cry out again. Two of Tsubaki's slender fingers penetrate my soaking wet pussy. "Tsu-Tsu-Ah Tsubaki!"

"Scream for me!" My controller orders.

"Fuck me Tsubaki! Fuck me! Make me cum!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

She plunges a third finger into me and ravishes my clit with her teeth and tongue. With great success she finds my g-spot. "TSUBAKI!" Greedily she won't stop striking the one spot that makes me holler.

I ride my orgasm, bucking my hips and hot fluids pour from me.

"Mmmm, good girl Liz. Nowww…" Tsubaki grabs me and shoves my face into her pussy, "Eat me."

I suck on her clit. Her hands grab my hair, shoving me deeper. My tongue whirls around her entrance, tasting her deliciousness.

"Yes Liz! Eat my sweet fucking pussy" She orders

I thrash her clit and entrance with my tongue. A sudden rush fills my taste buds as she cums.

"Ah…mmm yes." Tsubaki moans. "That will shut those boys up."

Arjin and Kid are hiding under the blankets shaking and crying.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Arjin screams.

**A/N**   **Ok short sweet and straight to the point. Next chapter…a twist!**

**Kid: Hey wait a minute…this was chapter 8…I should be the center attention here!**

**Arjin: Its ok hun, how about 8 orgasms instead.**

**Kid: Yes please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So let me apologize for the crap I published for Chapter 8. My girlfriend was rushing me to get it out and so I did. I am not proud. I promise not to let it happen again. Now I promised a twist…Tada!**

**I own no Soul Eater awesomeness.**

-Begin-

Arjin's POV

The laughing morning sun pierces the window and shines into my eyes. I didn't sleep at all the night before. 'I know that we are more pleasant to listen to than that.' A shudder ripples through my body.

"Shinigami. It's time for school." I poke Kid's forehead.

"I don't wanna!" Kid puffs slapping my hand away.

"Don't you want to brag about how amazing the sex is…how much your new BF makes you feel good?" I tease.

"Yes…" He whispers under his breath.

"Well then get up. I will make breakfast."

I hurry downstairs, nude of course, and see two naked women standing in the kitchen.

"Uh…." I stop.

"Good morning Arjin. Sleep well?" Liz teased.

"Actually, yes, rather well." I lie.

I push past her to reach a pan to cook eggs.

"The bags under your eyes tell a different story." Tsubaki laughs.

They leave the kitchen and sit at the dining room table to eat their meal.

I make breakfast and bring it up to my sleep deprived lover. We eat and shower quickly, not wanting to be late to class. Hand in hand we walk to class. I am carrying his books for him so his symmetry doesn't get thrown off.

The halls are bustling with students, groggy with Monday fever. I see Soul heading toward us. I slam Kid into a locker and give him a bruising kiss.

He lets out a gasp of shock, but soon realizes what I am up too. He throws his arms around my neck and allows my tongue into his minty fresh mouth. He sucks on my tongue with a greedy need to show off. Soul lets out a growling "uncool" as he walks by. Once he passes we break our kiss and laugh.

"This will be fun," Kid smiles. We head toward the classroom and see Spirit running at us.

"Boys, Lord Death wants you in the Death room right away." He puffs.

We look at each other, puzzled. We hurry to the Death Room and Lord Death is sitting as his table drinking tea.

"Hi-ya boys! Please have a seat."

We sit at the table and look at him as he sips his tea.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, why are we here?" Kid asks.

"Hmm?"

"Spirit said you wanted us here immediately." I sigh

"Huh…I just wanted to see how my Kiddo was doing."

"Father, we have class…shouldn't we be there?"

"Well yes, but I wanted to see how you were doing with your new little friend here."

"I'm fine, Dad."

Lord Death pokes my forehead, "And how are you my little Kishin friend?"

"I am fine sir. Why do you seem so interested in us right now?"

"Evans went to the Dispensary last night complaining of strange dreams and pain. Stein couldn't find anything wrong with him. He said the strange dreams were of Arjin entering his room and doing strange things to him. I know it has to do with what you did when you went over there, but now Stein is suspicious of you and I am concerned he will do "experiments" on you if he manages to corner you."

"Um…ok. I will be careful."

"Father we are going to go to class now. Thank you for the warning." Kid says as we stand and bow.

We walk through the guillotines toward the door, "That was really strange"

"I know," Kid replies.

The halls are silent as we hurry to the classroom. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck. Immediately I collapse, fainting into someone's arms.

Kid's POV

I head into the classroom and realize that Arjin isn't behind me anymore.

I look around the hallway and see no one around.

"Kid have a seat." Professor Stein points to my seat.

I sit down worried about Jin. I look around and notice that Soul, Maka, and Black*Star are not here.

'What is going on here?'

Arjin's POV

"Tie him down quickly. Stein wants us to get him ready before class gets out." A female voice causes my head to throb.

I slowly open my eyes; the faint light is enough to hurt.

"What is going on?" I ask

A swift punch to my gut makes me cry out, "Shut up you Kishin faggot."

I look at the attacker…Black*Star.

"I remember you coming in to my house. I thought it was only a dream, but I remember, Stein helped bring it out. He has always wanted to dissect a Kishin," Soul hisses.

"I am not a fucking Kishin."

"Right, you're a witch and a Kishin. You don't belong in this school." Maka spits at me.

I try to move my hands, but I am secured to a metal slab. My arms are fastened above my head and my legs are tied down.

"Hang tight. Stein will be here soon," Black*Star smiles, punching me again.

"I may not be able to hit anyone, but he can." Soul laughs manically, leading the group out.

Kid POV

I patiently sat through class, not wanting to raise suspicion. I watch Stein hurry out the door as soon as the bell rang. I try to follow him, but the crowd of students hides his getaway.

'I will go talk to Father again.'

"Father! Arjin is nowhere to be found and Stein rushed out after class." I blurt as I charge into the Death room.

"He isn't at his lab either." Spirit says, "I was just there."

Rage bubbles up in my mind. 'Damn it! We have to find him.'

Arjin POV

Stein walks into the poorly lit room, "Hello my little Kishin."

"Fuck you!"

"In due time."

He comes up to me and runs his ice cold hand down my cheek. I snap at him, trying to bite his fingers. He turns away from me and shuffles through a drawer. The mad scientist came toward me with a syringe filled with a clear fluid.

"Now little Kishin… this shouldn't hurt too badly."

A pinching feeling strikes my neck as he injects the fluid into me. I watch him as he puffs his foul cigarette. A burning sensation rises up from my gut. I feel madness swirling in my head.

'No, not again.'

The Kishin symbol appears on my forehead with a red burning flash.

"Hahaha…good."

Stein brings a scalpel to my shirt and cuts the buttons off. My chest becomes exposed and Stein lets out a groan of intrigue. The scalpel presses into my flesh and drags down from the center of my chest to my naval. It is just deep enough to make me bleed quite a bit.

I look at the man that is planning to dissect me; all I can see is madness, Kishin symbols everywhere. I don't feel the pain, I just feel insanity.

He cuts off my pants with his blade, leaving my completely exposed. The table I am strapped to begins to lower so I am lying on my back. Stein flicks his cigarette across the room with a sadistic chuckle.

"Let's have some fun before I dissect you completely."

I start laughing with him. I am losing myself.

**A/N Ok so here we go again. Lemony goodness next chapter. Rape. Eh…well you'll see.**

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Warning! Rape in this chapter. Pain, blood and violence. You have been warned. If I have to warn you that this is a YAOI then you need to go back to Chapter 1.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

-Begin-

Arjin POV

Stein presses a tube to my chest to collect the falling blood. He caps the tube and places it on a tray behind him. His long cold finger sticks into my wound. I let out a hiss of pain. Suddenly he shoves his tongue in my mouth.

'Focus Jin, Focus….'

Stein breaks his vicious kiss and runs his tongue down my wound. The saliva burns in the slice.

'Jin control the madness, you know how to do this.'

Suddenly a horrible pain resonates from my cock. I look down and see the tall man slicing my dick with the scalpel. More blood pools on the floor below me. Stein licks at the bloody mess between my legs.

"Stop!" I scream finally gaining some control.

He takes my dick into his mouth, sucking the blood from the wounds. His tongue massages the length of my shaft. It feels good.

'No Jin don't…it doesn't feel good.'

The man turns his screw as he stands, his mouth covered in my blood, "You taste good."

A large device comes down from the ceiling above me. A long probe-like device lowers down from the device and approaches my ass. I look down at it.

'What is he doing to me?'

Stein grans a bottle of lubricate and covers the probe. He looks at me with his evil toothy grin. "You probably won't enjoy this as much as I will."

The probe pressed against my entrance. I moan, half from pleasure, the rest from pain. I fought against the intruding contraption. An electric shock radiates out of the invader.

"Ahhhrrrrrrr!" I scream

The perverted doctor's laughter fills my ears sending me deep back into the madness. The device reaches its hilt and shocks me again. I throw up from the pain. Stein grabs hold of my dick and straddles my legs.

"Now, be a good boy and hold still."

He lowers himself onto my forced erection. Blood and tears cloud my vision. I can feel every inch of him as he continues sliding down my shaft. The room spins with madness. I can feel myself falling, deeper into hell. Stein bobs himself up and down riding me. I am filled with a violated pleasure I can't shake. Another shock and another scream. He bends down and kisses me again. His nicotine stained tongue explores my mouth. I can't stop myself from sucking on the foul tasting muscle. He moans a deep, wicked moan into my throat.

'Kill him.'

I fight against the restraints, thrashing and screaming. I needed to hurt this man, kill him, destroy him. Stein lets out a loud growling moan and releases himself onto my stomach and chest. The salty liquid burns my cuts. Another forceful shock and I too cum violently. I fill his ass with my own seed. Stein sits on my cock with a victorious grin. My chest heaves with each straining breath. I hate him. The symbol on my head glows a deep blood red as my eyes go blank. A murderous desire fills me.

I break my hands free and I reach for his throat. The probe shocks me, but I press on grabbing the genius by his sweaty neck.

Kid's POV

I drop to the floor of the Death Room screaming and grabbing my head.

"Kiddo what's wrong?"

"I don't know. It hurts…" A flash of Arjin on a table fills my eyes. "Arjin…"

"Ohh I see…" My father chuckles.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"You can see Arjin can't you? When a Shinigami falls into true love they become bonded by heart and soul to the other person. I didn't realize you were so in love with him. You are feeling his pain."

I try to catch my breath, but the pain is severe. I focus on the images.

Stein is in the room with my beloved. 'Where are they?'

"Stein is cutting him. He is hurting him."

"I will check the mirror."

Shinigami looks into the mirror, searching until he gasps in horror. "Kid…come look."

I run to the mirror and see the scene I can never unsee. Stein is on top of Arjin, violating him. Arjin's screams raise out to anyone they can reach.

"Take Sid and get him out of there." My father orders.

Arjin

Stein's breath is beginning to fade in my hands. He presses his hand against my chest and a wave of pain smashes me to the table. My captor gets off of my hips and stands next to the table. Turning his screw he laughs.

"For a Kishin you are pretty weak."

The probe finally pulls free from the confines of my body. I stare at the ceiling. Madness drains my energy.

"The world is meant to be dark." I babble

"Hmmm." He gives a chuckling sigh.

"I must undo the dichotomy of good and evil." I laugh

'Jin what the hell are you talking about'

"I must destroy the Shinigami."

"Interesting."

A loud bang comes from another room. Sid runs in and grabs Stein, pulling him out the door. Kid runs in holding Liz and Patty in weapon form.

"Arjin. Are you ok?"

I place my palm over his face, gripping my nails into his flesh.

"I will destroy you first." I growl sitting up.

"Jin?"

I send a shockwave of madness into him and he flies backwards into a wall.

"Jin stop this. It's me."

I break my legs free from the straps and charge the striped boy.

"Jin please don't make me stop you."

He raises his guns to me and fires a shot from each. I fall to the ground with a grunt. Laughing I stand up. Death the Kid crouches down and says "Soul Resonance." The guns grow in size, consuming his arms.

"D-Death Cannon."

A high powered beam of light nails me straight on sending me through the opposing wall. It goes black.

Kid's POV

Arjin lands on the ground outside of the abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Death City. I run to his side, falling to my knees.

'Thank goodness he isn't dead.'

Arjin is out cold. Blood flows from wounds on his chest on groin. I pick him up and carry him to Sid and Stein. Sid is beating the smile off of Steins twisted face. Stein just laughs.

"Take Arjin to Lord Death right away. Nygus will help to take care of him."

I summon Beelzebub and ride as fast as we can to my father. 'Please Arjin. Pull through this. I need you.'

**A/N Okay so….what do you think? Next chapter probably won't come until tomorrow or Tuesday." Please review. You wanted lemons I gave you one big sour lemon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello! More storyline and perhaps some wonderful citrusy things.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

-Begin-

Kid POV

I sit in the Dispensary, next to Arjin's bedside, holding his hand. Tears of shame and pain puddle the flood below me. I place my head on the side guard and continue sobbing. 'How could I have done this to him?' I look at the man in the bed. His chest is covered in scratches with one large deep wound down his whole torso. 'Huh, his wounds are symmetrical.' I shake my head with a sorrowful laugh. I look at his face. There is pain in his expression. 'Is he dreaming?'

"Kiddo, you should go home and get some sleep." Nygus places a hand on my shoulder.

"No, this is my fault I need to be here with him." I growl.

"Kiddo, you did what you needed to do, but you being here every day won't bring him back any faster."

"No! I am not fucking leaving!" Tears stream down my face as I squeeze his hand.

Arjin POV

It's dark…black. There is nothing around me except silence. I walk forward, not knowing where I am going.

"Arjin." A voice calls to me from the darkness.

I look for the voice.

"Arjin."

In front of me a red light appears. I approach it. A man stands in the light looking away, his back to me. He turns around, it is him. My father.

"Arjin, it has been a long time son." His voice is smooth.

"Father? Where are we?" I say standing just an arm's length away from him.

He embraces me, his touch is warm, "We are in the madness. This is my home now. True and deep madness."

I push him away, "I don't belong here."

"You are my son, of course you belong here. You can't deny who you are. The symbol is burned into your head." He says touching the mark on my head.

I look down, "I don't want to be mad, I don't want to hurt the people I love."

"It's a bit late for that. Death the Kid is sitting by you crying his sad Shinigami head off." He hisses.

"Kid?"

"You actually love him don't you?" Asura grins.

"Yes."

"Hmm... I never felt love before. Is it a nice feeling?"

"Yes father, it's much like the madness. You are completely engulfed by it; you live for it. It dictates your every action."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "There is a way to control the madness, you know that, but you need to learn how to use the madness to your benefit. I was able to use it without it completely taking me over."

"How?"

"It's like the sun rise. You can't stop it from happening, but you can invent tools to harness it, protect yourself from it, and prepare for it. If you accept that you are filled with the madness you will learn how to use it."

"How did you harness it?"

"I wanted ultimate power. I focused on it and spun the madness the way I wanted. What do you desire most?"

"To protect Kiddo, and the Academy. To prevent more people like you from rising." I say sternly

"Then focus on that, want it badly enough that the madness bends to it." He smiles

I had never seen my father smile a real honest smile, "Why are you telling me this?"

"You are my son and currently the only one who can master the madness. My only goal in life was to see the madness spread, you will do that, even if you only spread it for the purpose of defeating it. It will spread."

He hugged me again, this time I could feel his heartbeat. 'He said he never knew love, but I think he lied.'

"Go to your love."

Kid's POV

It has been a month since I hurt Arjin and he is still out. I sit in my same spot holding his hand.

"He has lost a lot of weight." Nygus' voice pours in from the hallway.

"Arjin?" The voice of my father.

"No, your son. He refuses to eat until he has to. He only gets up to use the bathroom. I am very worried about him."

"Don't fret; this is normal for a Shinigami. When his mother was dyeing I refused to leave her side. She became ill and my heart ached so badly I couldn't leave her side even if I had wanted to. I had tried to reason with myself, but until she died I couldn't do it. He will stay there until Arjin wakes up. There is nothing anyone can do about it, except Arjin."

I laid my head down on the bar looking at Arjin. Suddenly his eyes started to shift under his lids. I sat up.

"Arjin? Jin can you hear me?" I say with hope straining my voice.

Jin's eyes start to open. I put my hand a few inches over his face to block the light.

"Hey." I smile.

He looked at me and tried to say something, but his throat wouldn't form a sound.

"Shhh…just rest right now." I purr.

He looked deep into my eyes and smiled weakly. I kissed him gently on his lips.

"Is he awake?" Nygus asks, my father right behind her.

"Yes." I chime

Nygus comes over and starts examining Arjin. My father gives me a hug.

"Son, you have been a great little shinigami, I am proud of you. You did what you had to do and it will turn out just fine."

"Thanks father."

Nygus leaves the room and returns with a glass of water. She props the bed up so Arjin is sitting and helps him sip the drink.

"H-How long w-was I out?" He asks with a shaky voice.

"A month." I smile returning to his side.

I take the glass from Nygus and help him sip some more water.

"That Death C-Canon of yours is a good weapon." Arjin teases.

"Shh..Don't talk about it. Let's get you healed ok?" I whisper.

Arjin's POV

For the next few weeks Kid helps me with everything from eating to walking. Finally the day is here to let me go home with Kid. I feel in control of my madness, except the symbol which I can't make go away. Kid hasn't left my side at all since I have been awake.

"Ready to go home?" Kid cheerfully chimes.

"You bet." I smile as Kid helps me with my shirt.

I still have some trouble walking so I have to use a cane for now. I stand up from the bed and Kid hands me my cane. Slowly we make our way through the halls of the Shibusen until we reach the door to Death City. Kid holds my hand the whole way to his house and opens the door for me.

I limp inside and see Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crona standing in the living room, "Welcome hope Jin!"

They all hug me and say kind words. I look around, nothing has changed at all. Kid sits me down on the couch and hugs me again. He has tears in his eyes, but he tries not to let me see.

"So are we going to party now?" Patty asks, punching Crona in the arm.

"We have more guests coming first Patty." Tsubaki points out.

I lay my head back on the couch and listen to the conversations. Kid is obviously doing ok since he is running around fixing the angles of pictures and such. I sigh deeply enjoying the sound of my friends around me.

The party was pretty low key. Soul, Maka, and Black*Star made an appearance with Lord Death who pointed out they were under the control of Stein the entire time. Soul apologized to Kid for the awful things he had done to him. They hugged and made up. Once the party came to a close Kid helped me up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Did you have fun?" Kid asks.

"Absolutely."

"You even danced a little."

"Yup."

"What's wrong?" Kid asks walking up to me while I sit on the edge of the bed.

I looked into his eyes and grabbed him, pulling him close, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Loving me. Your love makes me a better person."

Kid looks back at me and chuckles, "You were a pretty great person to begin with."

Kid kisses me gently. His lips are just as soft as I remembered. I pull him closer to me, still kissing his lips. His tender tongue slips across my lips. I open my mouth allowing him inside for what seems like the first time again. His hands skirt down my sides to my hips. His tongue danced wildly inside my mouth. I bit his lower lip, sucking carefully.

He parts our kiss, "Let's get some sleep love. I don't want you to get too worked up before you are all better."

I nod even though my desire to move on is strong. We get our clothes off and I look at myself in the mirror. Healing scars litter my body. A flash of a memory hits me. I shake it away. Kid comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my torso. He runs his hands down the length of the big scar.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I smile.

**A/N Okie dokie I think a couple more chapters and I will be wrapping this puppy up. No worries though. I have plans for others already. Stay tuned for the next Lemon loaded chapter.**

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Ok so I have made the decision that this story will end at 14 Chapters. Don't worry your pretty little YAOI loving heads off…I will be making a sequel.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

-Begin-

Arjin POV

After a couple of months I had become much stronger and able to move about on my own again. I still need to take it easy once in a while. My chest hurts if I overdo it, but all in all I am ok now. Kid asked me to officially move in with him so he could take care of me. I am sitting on our couch enjoying the music on the radio.

"Jin are you home?" Kid's voice echoes through the manor.

"I'm in the living room." I call back.

Kid walks in holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Kid did you walk all the way here with those in your hands?"

"Sure did…why?"

"Doesn't that throw off your symmetry?"

"Huh…I guess it does…oh well."

My eyes go wide. 'Oh well?'

He hands the bouquet to me and smiles.

"What are these for?"

"It's your birthday."

"It is?"

"You forgot your own birthday?"

"When you have had as many as I have had…that tends to happen." I laugh.

'It is my birthday…wow."

Kid takes the flowers and puts them in a vase. He returns to me and sits on his knees in front of the couch with his hands on my knees. I lean down and kiss him gently. His arms wrap around my neck and he slides his soft tongue into my eager mouth. I suck on his tongue coaxing a tender moan from his throat. His hands slide up my legs and dance across my thighs. I squirm under the loving touch.

I tangle my long fingers in his deep black hair. Kid breaks our kiss and dots kisses along my jawbone. He reaches my ear and nibbles and sucks on my ear lobe.

"Mmm."

My sweet Shinigami slides his cool hands up my shirt, tracing my scar up my chest. I pull my shirt off so he can kiss every inch of my scar. His eyes meet mine as he continues kissing down my torso. As he reaches my waist band he begins unbuttoning my pants.

"Are you ready for this yet?" He asks with a soft purr in my ear.

I nod my head, eagerly awaiting his touch. Death the Kid slides my pants off of my hips exposing my hardening cock. He had sorrow in his eyes as he noticed the scars. I lifted his chin and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

"It's okay love."

Kid kisses the head of my dick carefully. The warm sensation makes me throw my head back into the couch. "Ahhhnn" He runs his sweet tongue up and down my shaft. Soft hands rest on my thighs as he takes my whole length into his warm, wet mouth. "Ahhh Kid." Bobbing his head he sucks every inch of me. I pull on his ebony locks, trying hard not to thrust into his mouth. His right hand reaches down and cups my balls. "Kid…Uh Kid… oh shit…Kid I am cumming." A fiery wave of pleasure rocks my whole body. I release my salty cum into my Shinigami's mouth.

"Shit I missed that." My chest heaves

Kid kisses me with a renewed passion. I taste myself on his tongue; our flavors mix in our mouths. He stands up and slowly removes his clothes to the beat of the radio's music. My eyes lock onto his body as the sexy strip tease continues. Once his clothes are gone he returns to kissing me. His strong hands grab mine and he stands me up.

"Lay on the floor." He orders.

I lay on my back on the cool hardwood floor. Kid joins me kissing my forehead.

"Kiddo?"

"Hmm?" Kid's kisses move to my neck again.

"I want you to be my seme tonight." I moan

"Do you think you are physically ok to deal with that?"

"Yes. I need you inside of me. Please. It's been so long and I have to have you." I beg

Kid put a finger over my mouth, "Shhh, I will do anything you like."

I open my mouth and suck on his finger. He adds two more fingers into my mouth and I coat them in thick spit. With a pop he pulls his fingers out and places them near my tight entrance. I can feel one dance around the rim of the muscle. "Kid, mmm you tease." Slowly he slips the finger inside. "Ahhhhhrr" Sliding in and out makes my hips buck. A second finger joins the effort to bring me to a strong arousal. He spreads his fingers, stretching me out. "Ohhh…" Finally a third digit makes me cry out. With great precision he lands on the spot that sends me to ecstasy every time. I grumble and moan as he pulls his fingers out. I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath. A sudden warmth at my entrance captures my mind. Kid is gently licking my stretched hole.

"Oh Kid." I moan.

'He has never done that before.'

His tongue penetrates me, getting me wetter. Sitting up he smiles at me.

"You like that?"

"Very much so."

The young Shinigami presses the head of his well sized cock into my ass. Slowly he pierces me, fills me. "Kid, ahhhhh!" I cry out.

Inch by slow, pleasurable inch he fills me. I adjust to his size with moans and twitches. Kid pulls out slowly and presses back in.

"Please Kid, oh Kid."

His steady rhythm sends my mind into a world of pleasure. My vision blurs slightly forcing my eyes closed.

"Arjin, you are still as tight as before." Kid moans

A sweaty hand grabs my cock, pumping and stroking me. Kid's hips smack into me as his pace becomes more furious. I reach up and grab his head and pull him into a strong kiss. My hips press into each thrust.

"Jin, ahhhh Jin, I-ahhh!" Kid screams

His hot jizz sprays the confines of my anus. I grab his head again and moan into his mouth as I cum between our torsos. Hugging him tightly, I won't let go.

"I love you Jin." Kid purrs into the crook of my neck.

"I love you to Death the Kid." I half cry back to him.

We stayed on the floor in each other's arms. Liz, Patty, Crona, and Tsubaki, walk in and see us on the floor.

I pretend to be asleep.

"Well it looks like Arjin is back to his old self." Liz smiles, pushing Patty into another room.

Once they leave I nuzzle Kid's neck. He is sound asleep. I carefully slide out from under him and pick him up. I start toward the stairs, but my chest starts to hurt and I fall, dropping him.

"Jin? Are you ok?" Kid sleepily asks.

"Yeah…I can't carry you like I used to." I wince.

Kid runs his hand down my cheek and laughs, "I must have gained a little weight since the last time."

I look at him and laugh.

He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs.

'He is so gentle and sweet.'

We crawl into our bed and he rests his head on my chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat."

I sigh and embrace him tight. We drift away into a blissful sleep.

**A/N A sweet lemon for ya! Now just a couple chapters left in "When my soul leaves me I am whole." Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N So thank you for the reviews granted there was only 1 new person, but hey reviews are reviews. Thanks Lucky!**

**I don't own Soul eater.**

-Begin-

Lord Death's POV

"Spirit is everything ready for the party?" I ask my Death Scythe

"Yes Shinigami, they think they are coming here for a mission, but once they walk in they will be stunned." He answers.

"Perfect."

Arjin's POV  
"Kid hurry up! Your Dad is waiting for us." I holler up the stairs.

"I forgot to fold the toilet paper!"

"I folded it for you!"

"Really?"

"Yes hun. Let's go!"

Kid finally makes his way down the stairs in his standard outfit. A black jacket with white rectangles and his father's mask as a neck tie. I am wearing my usually attire as well. I have black slacks with a white t-shirt and a red open button up shirt.

"Spirit said this mission was very important." Kid describes.

We walk through the halls of the Death Room and see Lord Death facing the mirror.

"Kiddo! Jin! Welcome."

"Good evening father what is our mission tonight?"

"Well it is a very important information gathering mission." He begins.

Suddenly the room goes completely dark. When the lights come back on there are several people surrounding us, a table full of food, and a band.

"Um?" I blurt.

"Surprise!" The group cheers.

"You didn't think I would forget your anniversary did ya?" Lord Death laughs

Kid and I blush in unison. I speak up, "We hadn't even celebrated it ourselves in preparation for this supposed mission"

"Well your mission is to enjoy food and drink and music." Spirit ordered with a drink already in his hand.

For several hours we partied and ate. Soul did a keg stand, Maka and Tsubaki did some crazy body shots. Lord Death even drank from a funnel. We celebrated our love with our friends and family. Soon the festivities came to a close and called it a night. Kid and I were so drunk we could hardly stand.

"You…Jin…I love you." He babbles.

"Really? Me too." I grunt.

We stumble our way down the main street to Kid's place when a hooded person walks out from the shadows. I look at the person with fuzzy vision.

"Who are you?"

"An old friend of both of your fathers."

"Huh?" The sudden realization that I am in a lot of trouble sobers me up slightly.

The person lifts her head enough to see that it is Medusa.

"You dirty snake!" Kid hisses.

"Oh Kid, that isn't very nice."

Without thinking I did one thing Lord Death made me swear never to do. A sword katana appears in my hand. I swing it in front of me and stop it vertically in front of my face.

"Jin?"

"I'll explain later." I say charging the witch.

"Vector Plate" She hisses sending me flying back.

I crash into a trash can chest first.

Kid's POV

"Jin!" I shout as I run to his side.

"That's all I needed to know boys. Have a great night." Medusa grins as she disappears into the shadows.

Jin is out cold, the sword is gone. 'Where did that sword come from?'

I pick up my boyfriend and carry him home.

As I cross the threshold of our house he starts to wake up.

"Jin are you ok?"

"Yeah I think so. Shit that witch was no joke."

"Could you explain where that sword came from?"

"Um…I shouldn't have done that. Your father specifically told me to never do that."

"What is that?"

"I am a weapon. Because of my split DNA I can split myself. I can either be 1 sword or 2. If I am 1 I meister myself. If I am 2 I require a meister."

"Why wouldn't my Father not want you to use that ability?"

"He was afraid that if someone meistered me then they would be affected by the madness. It was just easier to never reveal it than to have to explain it."

Kid looked down at the floor. He obviously wasn't happy about me keeping something from him.

"Look Kid I am so sorry. If your father hadn't ordered my silence I wouldn't have hid it from you."

"I know, it's just…annoying."

I look into Kid's eyes, quietly asking for forgiveness. He kisses me softly and smiles.

"I will talk to father in the morning about letting you use your power."

We head up to our bedroom and get ready for bed. Just as I am crawling into bed Kid tackles me to the floor. I land on my hands and knees. Kid's naked body rests on mine. I can feel his hands running along my sides.

"You still drunk?" I ask

"Yup, at least a little. I want to make you scream." He cooed

He started kissing my back from my shoulders to my ass. Each touch sent chills down my spine. He reached my entrance and started licking. His strange drunken movements still felt good. I spun around and grabbed him cock. I buried my face into his lap and hungrily deep throated him. My tongue lavished his cock with hot, sticky spit. I turned back around to my previous position and waited for his entrance.

Kid leaned against me and pressed his erection deep into me with one thrust. The liquor kept me numb to the pain, but the pleasure rocks my mind. Strong Shinigami hands grip my waist as he begins thrusting into me. "Fuck…yes Kid!" His hips thrash into me, slapping my flesh. His nails dig into my sides as he anchors himself with each thrust. His movements are rough and powerful. I wanted more. I bucked back into each strong thrust. I needed more of him inside of me. He reaches around and begins stroking my aching erection. "Kid…un…arrrgggg." My arms become weak and I begin to collapse; he keeps me up, still stroking and thrusting. "Ahhh Kid!" I scream, going limp in his grasp. Kid shoots several loads of cum into me, each twitch and movement sends me over the edge.

He doesn't pull out of me, instead he lays on top of me, holding me tightly.

I stay on the floor enjoying his lingering presence. We stay connected as we roll so we are spooning on the floor.

"I love you Arjin." He whispers with a deep, husky voice.

"I love you too." I purr in response.

Kid's POV

I ran my hands through his spikey hair. Resting my head in the crook of his neck I take in his sweet smell. I squeeze him tightly and run my fingers up his arm. My Shinigami ring catches my eye. Carefully I slide the ring off of my finger.

"Jin?"

"Uh?" He moans, half asleep.

I grab his left hand and slide my ring slowly onto his ring-finger.

"What is this for?" Arjin's voice sounds shaky

"Be with me forever. I want you to be my husband. Please marry me." I whisper into his ear.

He is silent for a moment. "Jin?"

Arjin grabs my hand and gives it a firm squeeze, "Of course."

My embrace tightens around my fiancé. We stayed naked on the floor, connected to each other, all night long. I listened to him sleep, his whimpers and moans. He said my name once in his peaceful slumber.

Arjin POV

I open my eyes with a few quick blinks. Kid is holding my tightly to his chest. I can feel him deep inside of me. The cold feeling of metal brushes my head as I run my fingers through my hair. 'He managed to sleep with his symmetry completely off.' The shiny white gold ring stared at me as I admired it. My mind raced with happy thoughts of the man inside of me.

I grinded my hips into his. His cock had become erect during the time we were asleep, so I didn't want to waste it. Slowly I pumped his cock with my tight ass.

"Jin?" he groans

Once he realized what I was doing he gasped my name. We managed to get me back onto my hands and feet and he started thrusting inside of me again. He stretched me to my limit. "Arjin, you are so fucking tight." It didn't take long for me to come onto the hardwood floor. Kid followed soot just as quick.

Kid dismounted and helped me to my feet. I was shaky and uneasy standing up. Since I was a little dizzy Kid grabbed my can for me.

"Take it easy today ok?" He begs

"I will." I smile

The thoughts of the encounter the night before with the witch made me uneasy.

"You alright?" Kid interrogated.

"What did that which want?"

"I don't know, how she is still alive is what has me confused."

Kid kisses me, "Let's take a nice shower and we will go talk to my father about it later."

-End-

**A/N One more chapter and then "When my soul leaves me I become whole" will conclude. Thanks to the almost 100 unique readers for making me want to keep going with this. A huge thanks to my 3 reviewers. I promise I will post the next chapter very very soon. Maybe a cliffie?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N It is with a heavy heart that I bring my first fanfic to a close. Now I WILL write a sequel, but there is a catch. I am slowly learning patience with publishing each chapter. Before I was too eager to keep it coming, now I must receive at least 5 reviews per chapter to continue. It starts here. Once I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will publish chapter 1 of "My Shinigami Prince". Sound fair? Good. Now my perverted little YOAI fans I bid you a fond farewell with a huge, steamy, bright yellow, kinky, sweet and sour, LEMON!**

**I do not own Soul Eater.**

-Begin-

Arjin's POV

We spoke to Shinigami about the encounter with Medusa, but he passed it off as a chance encounter and told us not to fret. Kid and I decided to just return home and let it go.

My cell rings *Hello?* *Yeah we are just now heading home**Uh-huh. Sure Ok bye*

"Who was that?" Kid asks curiously

"Oh, just Tsubaki. She said we are out of rum at the house and asked if we would pick some up on the way."

"Hmm…alright," Kid smiles holding my hand with a loose squeeze.

We head to the liquor store and pick up some rum, tequila, vodka, OJ, and chips and dip. I carried all of the bags so Kid's symmetry wouldn't be bothered. His right hand was still without a ring when I glanced down at it. 'Wow…he must really love me. Good…then I will be happy when he sees the surprise.'

Kid opens the door to reveal a house full of people from all over Death City.

"What the hell?" Kid exclaims

"I may have invited a few people over to celebrate our engagement."

"A few?"

I laugh and push him inside. Tsubaki takes the bags from me and I tackle Kid.

"Surprised?" I ask

"Absolutely, but when did you find time to organize this? I just proposed last night."

"Well simple really. I got up before you did and called Tsubaki, who was in the next room over of course, told her what happened and she insisted that while we were out she threw a party."

"Well there seems to be a good time to be had…so let's have it."

I picked Kid up over my shoulder, completely forgetting I shouldn't do that. I hurry us to the bar and sit him down. My chest heaves with a wave of pain as I catch my breath.

"You need to remember you have limits Jin." He lectures

"I know…I am just excited." I give him the boo-boo lip.

Liz is working the bar for us and slams two shot glasses down. "Whatchya drinking?"

"Hmm I have an idea. How about every time Black*Star says anything about surpassing God, Maka Maka chops someone, or when Soul says cool or uncool we shoot tequila?" I give an evil grin.

"Ok, so what are the prizes?" Kid asks.

Liz chimes, "Oh I wanna play! Me and Tsubaki against you two."

Tsubaki hears her name and comes over, "What now?"

"Alright… fine if we win you have to listen to us have the loudest, nastiest sex ever." I blurt.

"Fine if we win we get to watch you have the loudest, nastiest sex you have ever had." Liz wrings her hands together.

"Hmm are we drinking tequila?" Tsubaki cheered.

"Wait wait wait…you want to watch us have sex?" Kid babbles

"Yup. You two go at it so much that we can't help but wonder what you two are up to." Liz smiles.

"Fine…let's do this. First team to have a player throw up or pass out loses." I lay down the rules.

"Deal" the three other contestants agree.

"Yahoooooo! I can drink so much I can surpass a God!"

*Slam a shot*

"Black*Star you drink too much that is so uncool."

*Slam a shot*

"Papa why are you here? Maka Chop!"

*Slam a shot*

"At the rate we are going we will all die…tonight." Tsubaki chuckled, her face already faintly pink.

Liz grabs Tsubaki and gives her a rough, lip bruising, kiss.

"Woah girl on girl action that is so cool."

*Slam a shot*

"Black*Star, Soul, quit staring like that! Maka Double Chop"

*Slam a shot/Slam a shot*

"Six shots in less than 3 minutes…we are in a little trouble I think…guys." I smile, slightly slurring.

Kid grabs my chin and kisses my passionately, 'I just wanted to say I l-love you so much…but I wanted to say that before I got wasted. Ok?"

"Ah how cool the newly engaged are being mushy"

*Slam a shot*

"Gees guys you had better slow down, if you pass out at your own party that will be seriously uncool."

*Slam a shot*

"Hey Tsubaki!" Liz shouts right in her ear.

"Yeah LIZZY?"

"Hi."

We all bust up laughing. Maka suddenly Maka Chops all four of us.

*Slam a shot x4*

Kid looks at me with an obviously dizzy expression on his face, "I don't feel…oh god…"

Kid runs through the crowd and the faint sounds of barfing ring out over the loud music.

"Hahaha we win!" Liz points into my face.

I try so hard to think of something witty to say, but instead I just fall off the stool passed out drunk.

Kid's POV

I puke up all of the Tequila and feel sooooo much better. The great thing about being a Shinigami is that poisons don't affect me like normal people. However that can reach a limit, but typically a good hurl session clears it right up. I saunter back into the crowd and see Liz and Tsubaki trying to drag Jin up the stairs.

"Did he pass out?" I laugh.

"Yeah, light weight." Liz can barely stand on her own.

I grab Arjin and drag him up the stairs.

"Hey we won! You owe us." Tsubaki calls up the stairway.

"Tomorrow ok…Arjin is a little…um out of it." I shout back.

Liz falls forward and starts snoring on the steps.

I strip Arjin's clothes and throw him into bed. I took off my clothes and crawled in with him, quickly falling to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Jin puking his guts out.

"Arjin you ok?"

"Ye- blaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh-ah"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut u- up."

I fall off the bed laughing so hard it hurts. Jin walks into the bedroom and glares at me.

"I'll teach you a lesson." He hisses.

He stumbles over to the dresser and pulls out two pairs of handcuffs. My eyes go wide. 'What is he going to do with those?' Jin then grabs a long link of chain from under the bed. 'Um where the hell did that come from?' He chucks on end of the chain over the beams above us.

"Come here." He orders.

I stand up and he spins me around cuffing each hand with a different pair. Then he cuffs my hands to the chains above my head.

"Stay right there while I freshen up, don't want to kiss you with puke breath now do I?"

I hear Jin gargle and brush his teeth, "Ya know the girls are not going to like the fact they aren't watching."

"Oh we are watching." Liz's voice echoes from somewhere.

"Hmph" I breathe

Arjin comes back smelling like mint, "Now I will punish you for laughing at me."

Arjin POV

I walk to his back side and give each cheek a firm smack.

"Ahhh." Kid moans

"Who is my dirty Shinigami?" I purr into his right ear.

"…"

I blow warm air on his left ear, "Are you my dirty little Shinigami.?"

"Mhmm." He squeaks.

"Do you want your naughty Kishin to make you scream?"

"Mhmmm."

I grab his face and spin him around, locking lips with the luscious Death God. I force my tongue into my lover's mouth. "Anng" I wrap my arms around his waist and grab his soft pale ass. He presses his hips into mine. I push him back.

"Nope, I run this show; you try to do anything I will stop. Got me?" I growl.

Kid's eyes plead to me, begging for contact. I open the dresser drawer again and pull out a blindfold and a feather. Quickly I place the blindfold over his eyes.

"Kinky" He purrs.

I gently run the very end of the feather down his chest. "Ahhhahh." My trail ends at the base of his hardening cock. I tickle the head of his "little Shinigami". "Arrrrjin…mmm that tickles." The feather skirts across his lips and down his neck. He takes a deep breath in. I drop the feather and run my fingers down his chest. Kid's breath quickens with each touch. His cock starts to leak pre cum making me smile. I kneel down and lick the sticky bead off. I stand back up and spin him around again.

"Beg for me Kid. Beg for me to make you scream." I seductively growl from behind him.

"Mmm, my naughty Kishin, please make me feel good." He purrs

'Damn I never thought him calling me a Kishin would get me hot, but shit.'

I blow air over his back and shoulders.

Barely touching his soft skin I run my fingers down and around his deliciously round ass.

"Arjin, I beg you, please fuck me."

I kiss his shoulders, down his spine, and end at his tailbone. My tongue runs down the crack of his ass. "Uhn….ah." I reach up and disconnect on of the handcuffs. The chain falls down on the side still connected. Kid stumbles as I push him forward into the bed. I wrap the chain around his wrists and lock it in place with the cuffs. His eager entrance was exposed now that he was bent over. My tongue intrudes the tight muscle. "A-Arjin…ah" I reach to the night stand and grab a bottle of lube and a cock ring. Kid moans in protest as I slide the ring over his enlarged dick. Generous amounts of lube pour from the bottle onto my cock. I stroke myself a couple time to thoroughly coat it. Three wet fingers slide easily into his tight ass. "Ahhhh…nnnn. Y-yes." Roughly I pound into him with just my fingers. "Oh Arjin…oh shit please…please make me your bitch. Ahhhrrr make this Shinigami you bitch!" I damn near shot off my load just from the sound of his husky, lust filled voice. I pull my fingers out and slam my cock as deep as it will go. "Gaaaah. Pound me! Fucking shit."

I dig my nails into his hips, getting a firm grip. Sliding him forward I slam him back into me. The rhythm picks up to a breakneck pace. "Come on you dirty fucking Kishin…Make me your Shinigami bitch!" My whole body starts to shake and I keep slamming my hips into him. My climax is coming, but I don't want it yet. I pull out of him.

"What the fuck Arjin?" He gasps for air.

"Suck my dick." I order.

Still bond and blinded he finds my body and soon finds his target. A hungry Shinigami mouth envelopes my cock. Each suck is violent and angry. He wants to come and I won't let him. I grab the back of his head and thrust a few hard times into his mouth. His tongue runs laps around my shaft. "Kid, yes just like that."

Kid stops and grins.

"Finish fucking me or we both go without." He orders

A deep tiger-like growl bubbles out of my throat. I push him to the floor so he is on his hands and knees. With a loud smack of his ass with my hand I dive back into my pale skinned lover. The sweet sounds of flesh on flesh echo throughout the room. "J-Jin…I need to … I need to cum please!" I pound harder. "Yaaaaaaaaah. Please!" I reach around and release him from the restrictions of the ring. With a loud splatter he comes all over the floor. His hips crash into mine a final time and I come hard into his tight cavern.

He collapses onto the floor, breath heaving and cock spent. I fall backwards and moan with victory. Once I gain my bearings I untie and remove the blindfold from Kid. He kisses me and smiles.

A sudden pain fills my head. I shake my head a few times, but it won't stop.

"Jin what's wrong?"

"I don't know; I have a horrible headache all of a sudden."

A flash of Medusa's face makes me fall to the floor. Next Stein's glassed over eyes, he is laughing. I grab my head and roll face down. My forehead burns as the symbol glows.

"Kid! Ahhhhhhh!" I scream.

Kid's POV

I cradle Arjin as he screams out in pain.

"What's wrong? Arjin say something." I beg him.

Suddenly in a flash, he was gone.

**A/N Bum bum buuuuuuuum! Hehe. Ok…I need 5 reviews or no sequel. Thanks. If I get the reviews I will start "My Shinigami Prince" ASAP.**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Please please please tell me what you think. I have never let anyone read my work before so be gentle. I have read so many fanfics, but never actually written one so I don't know all the lingo and what not yet. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading! Next chapter soon!


End file.
